


The Devil You Know

by mangacrack



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Marcus Pierce is the Archangel Michael, Season/Series 03, That's My Story and I'm Sticking to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: So many new faces, but there's only one who matters.





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that I haven't wrote in this fandom before, awesome as it. But I'm obsessed with the Michael/Lucifer pairing, no matter where it comes from. So I'm going with the theory that Marcus Pierce is the Archangel Michael.

 

 

They're staring at him with adoration. Of course rumors have made rounds long before he's able to introduce himself, but that's to be expected. His heavy steps announce his coming as Marcus walks down the stairs and even the detectives are too busy gawking that no one notices his helmet. They're not studying him, seizing him up as they should be. Instead Marcus has the feeling that they're ready to fall at his feet.

Well, as _Michael_ he's used to that. In Heaven, angels might dress differently, but they too expect him to have all the answers. Just like back home, he reminds his new coworkers to go back to work and tries to make as little fuss as possible.

"I'm Lt. Marcus Pierce," Marcus says and pauses, studying what the reaction might be.

If he's recognized in any way or form. Nothing happens, perhaps because Lucifer Morningstar isn't even looking at him directly. Instead he's focused on Detective Decker. With his brother occupied, Michael decides that it's not the right moment to give a speech, though it's exactly that what everyone seems to be waiting for.

"Alright, let's get back to work," he orders in an an even voice, as if he's said a thousand times before, announcing the end of a simple coffee break.

He's obeyed, unsurprisingly. Michael may have been not on Earth for a while, but he knows how humans work and in the end these fine people are just here to do their jobs. They won't pay any attention to him as long as he doesn't give them any reason to doubt his leadership. Whatever the future brings, this isn't permanent. Soon, they're going to need a new Lieutenant before the year is out.

Michael doesn't expect this visit to last. He's checking in, nothing more.

With his eyes focused on Lucifer, Marcus makes his way across the room, ignoring the brief interruption from ... Dan? He's not truly listening, not with his target standing directly behind the male detective. But he shakes Dan's hand, files him away under overeager puppy with potential they've to work on in the future, and excuses himself.

He might be an Archangel, but he hasn't seen his brother in ages and being held up three steps away from him, wears even on his endless patience.

"You must be Lucifer," Marcus calls out, wondering what kind of reaction he's going to get.

"Morningstar." Michael notices the lack of sulfur and hellfire in his brother's aura, who turns around and holds out his hand. "My Pleasure."

It's a very human gesture, offering a weaponless hand. Something he adopted to fit it, no doubt. But Marcus refrains from touching Lucifer. He can't. Not with being who he's. The first meeting is crucial, if he doesn't want to raise suspicions. His cover is good, but there's still an Archangel sleeping beneath his skin. With anyone else, he wouldn't have to be so careful.

But Michael and Lucifer have a connection. A past, though it's an ugly one.

The Devil might be working with Amenadiel and with God's Wife, but he hasn't forgiven his Father. Michael probably ranks second on Lucifer's list of people he hates the most. 

It won't take him long to see through the well build illusion. Lucifer is too accustomed to spot lies in others. Since he still holds the title _Morningstar_ Michael can't be too careful, if he wishes to remain undetected. 

"I think I refrain from physical contact, if you don't mind." Marcus responds. Carefully, because Lucifer gets defensive, when it comes to his faults.

Yet Lucifer doesn't take it personal. Instead he grins, let's his eyes travel over Lt. Pierce's body and smiles back. He actually seems to be delighted. Not a surprise, given how often he has to use his voice in order get some honesty out of the humans he's working with. 

Thankfully truthfulness is something Michael never had a problem with.

What is a surprise how much he enjoys the banter and the innuendos that follow after. He hadn't expected that. The tension between them, though, is familiar. That's always been there and since his cover holds firm and Lucifer doesn't recognize him, Michael digs into the lack of animosity. Coming here to L.A. hadn't been an easy decision  but seeing the bitterness in Lucifer's eyes replaced by curiosity makes it worth.

Marcus isn't impressed, when the _female_ detective interrupts them. Her eyes are bit clearer than the rest of the humans in this building, but she quickly jumps in front of Lucifer, claiming him. Corrects him, when he says that she's Lucifer's partner and gives the impression that she's the driving force in this odd relationship.

_Hardly_ , Michael thinks, more than a little amused as he walks away, aware that Lucifer's eyes are following him.

Chloe Decker might be special among humans and involved in God's plans, but for him she's little more than Lucifer's pet. As good as it might be to see Lucifer care for someone, as long as she doesn't know the truth, Michael can't rely on her. Facing the Devil takes strength. Faith. And hers hasn't been tested yet.

Lt. Marcus Pierce goes back to work, helmet of his motorcycle still in his right hand, functioning as perfect excuse not to shake more hands than he absolutely has to.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the scene about a hundred times and I found it odd that Lt. Pierce shakes Dan's hand, but refuses to take Lucifer's or Chloe's. My slash instincts aside, it's a good scene and I'm curious where the show is going to take it.


End file.
